White Lilies
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: Her sincerity and elegance could only be compared to a lily floating in a moonlight stream. [Yami x Shizuka] Sequel to ‘Red Orchids’


White Lilies

Rating: T Rating: Romance

Summary: Her sincerity and elegance could only be compared to a lily floating in a moonlight stream. Yami x Shizuka Sequel to 'Red Orchids'.

Author's Note: Ok I good things about 'Red Orchids' so I made a sequel. I'm planning on making it a trilogy. The third one will possibly have a lemon because there's no Yami x Shizuka/Serenity lemons so who knows, it may be the first. Read 'Red Orchids' (If you haven't already) to understand this, **Please Review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

-

It has been a month since that faithful day in the flower garden, watching the red orchids glitter in the sunrise on that wonderful Sunday morning. Shizuka and Yami were now happily together since they began dating, nothing exclusive however. They were both happy, seeing the light in their eyes ignite everytime they were with one another. It was night of the Star Festival. Both of them were sitting across the lake from the festival, waiting for the fireworks to begin under a cherry blossom tree on a blanket, completely isolated to themselves which they would rather anyway. She laid in his arms, resting his head on hers; this was the way they always wanted to be.

"How long is it going to take for the fireworks to start? I'm tired" she said into his chest with a smile.

"Are we getting restless, Shizuka?" asked Yami, in that sexy tone that she loved as he kissed her forehead.

"Just a little"

"Well I have something for you, come here" he said, getting up, pulling her with him as they got closer to the lake in front of them. He noticed the lilies floating in the water as part of the tradition of the festival. He picked one of up and placed in her hair, the steam on the top on her ear as the flower graced her features.

"I just thought I try to find another flower to compare you too…even though you still surpass it" said Yami with a rare but genuine smile.

"And how do I compare to this one?"

"A lily is sincere, graceful, elegant, and amazing to look at…every quality that you have"

She smiled, pulling him back to the blanket since she hated sitting on the dirt and grass and brought them closer to each other.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got this lucky to have you" she said in a low voice.

"Let me show you" he said, claiming her lips with a fierce passion, their tongues dancing and exploring the deep caverns of their mouths. Yami lower her down on the blanket still locked in their passion interlude, He began to move down to her neck, tasting her delicious vanilla skin. She let out a moan which made him grow in more aroused than they already were.

"Yami-kun…"

He moved farther as he began unbutton her top. She knew they shouldn't be doing **_this_** especially in place where they could possibly be caught but the extreme amount of pleasure soon erase that thought completely.

_'Well we are on the other side of the park…no one can catch us…' _she thought as she let out another moan.

He stopped when he reached her small round breasts as he began kissed them. He drank the sight of her in such a position _'God she's beautiful' _he thought. She brought his face back up to claim his lips that she couldn't get enough of. As they continued their sexy PDA, they noticed lights in the sky. They both pulled away and looked up. The fireworks she had long wanted to see. He turned back to her and smiled.

"Well looks like we found a great way to pass time didn't we?" he said, still on top of her.

"Yes, we should do it more often…just in a more private setting next time"

"Oh then we can have some real fun" he said with a seductive smirk.

"Well I look forward to that my Pharaoh" she said as they linked their hands together.

"I'm happy my Queen" he said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said looking up at the fireworks as Yami glanced as well.

"Yes…it is" he said, looking down at her, admiring the lily still tangled in her hair. She smiled as they kissed passionately. This was their love story. For him, it was like watching a lily dancing across the moonlight waters, you simply couldn't get enough of it.

_**Owauri**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope ya like. Please Review. I need suggestions for another flower to use **_

_**for the final installment. **_


End file.
